swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WikiPim/archive 4
Archiving the old guides Hi, my beginner guide compilation is already well started. I don't really know how to archive the former ones, so I'll leave that to you... maybe in the talk page of my guide? {C}Also, if you have any comments on the guide, you're welcome on my talk page ^_^ Changing the Rich Text editor slightly Please do comment about it below, i LOVE to hear your input on this. More buttons on the editor can come in handy and I guess a few unused ones won't hurt, just so something isn't overlooked we can consider what will be useful. Think of what types of changes to the text are common. Are there some html tags or templates which can be added to buttons for convenience which everyone would be able to use? Hopefully this helps add insight. : Thanks Active, i think the main parts are there, but buttons like adding hover over text, inserting references, adding quotes, redirects, disambiguations, includeonly/ noinclude code, nowiki, forget to sign template, sortable wikitable and so on and so on and doing that much easier then now is needed. There is SO much code available in wikia where most users don't even know that they exist. : Token recipes Hello there, I've had a talk with some people on kongregate's chat recently, and it seems most of them believe token recipes can be sold by customers because the "Recipe purchase price" is indicated in every token item infobox. {C}What do you think? Should be delete that line for token items? Or add a comment as the one that was there before stating that it is automatically generated by multiplying the item value by 4? : I can't tell for sure, but i also have that feeling that token recipes can be bought. Not sure and cannot check because i don't play anymore. : ::I'm level 1100, never been sold any, and never seen any proof they do. ::I could append to the logic, to indicate token recipes are never sold, by replacing any price of a recipe that costs tokens with something else. What would be best to replace the number of coins with though? :::That'll be hard to code too! ::: Banning anon user If you could please ban this person: http://swordsandpotions.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.105.231.87 From editing wiki. It's tiresome to reverse all the trolling changes he is making. Thank you in advance, Makarios : Dear Makarios, : Thanks for pointing it out. I think the response to this is obviously as quick as possible, his trolling didn't even last for an hour. He has received a ban, for his IP adress which includes any accounts he may have. He is welcome to discuss it on his talk page if he feels like it (or she if applicable). The ban is for 6 months. : Thanks for reverting the vandalism. : Quick question (conversation is done at Doenen's talk page) Hi, I understood you perfectly! I wasn't trying to be stern, just my sense of humour comes across like that sometimes. For the most part I just want to avoid clutter and silly questions. Doenen 09:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Question From IStoleThisUsername I tried uploading a picture, but it then said: The wiki is in a read only state, is this something the Admins and Burecrats set up, or is it some sort of bug? : As far as i know the pictures should be possible to upload by anyone. I have not set anything to deny that from happening. Also i saw at your contributions you have been able to upload several pictures. So i am not sure what issue you are actually referring to or that it might have been solved in the mean time. : : Re: : I was trying to upload a picture to my profile, im going to retry it. * Added : It works now, thanks for your help. The message left at my talkpage I will help, but the latest update left me hanging, and the forums are not helping either, could use some help. IStoleThisName 20:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit request Hi: It's been a while! I'm having problems with making an edit on the pendants page so I'd appreciate it if you could help me. I want to add "However, this recipe may be bought so it is not necessary to get the phoenix token." at the notes on the bottom for the Amulet of Light and the Symbol of the Gods. I know the current notes are incorrect because I have both these pendants and I did not need the Poenix Token to get them. Thanks! H : Dear Jonathan, it has indeed been a long time since i saw you edit on the wiki. Hope you will be giving a bit of your time to help out some more, would appreciate that. : I am thinking you are talking about the Phoenix Baton which you can pass because you can buy the recipe? I am not sure what you want to say with that, because it is quite natural that when you buy a recipe that you don't need to research it. But i may have missed your point, so please do explain it a bit more if i didn't understand you correctly. : -Edit- : Wait, i saw your edit on the pendants category page. You are talking about edgebee tokens. That is a non token set of recipes you are talking about, and the symbol of the gods is a gift from a quest. So your information is correct, but is normal for all recipes. : And please sign with four tildes (4 times ~ ) : Thankz for checking my guide out Hope people can use my guide cause it is good got alot of cash 500k+ and its just marketplace not even guildhall yet. Jmababa (talk) 22:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Currently there are about 8000 views per day from many people looking into the information. Not as good as it used to be, but your guide will get read, and maybe adjusted slightly over the course of time. Hope you will continue to bring your knowledge to the wiki and learn from things which are already here. : just a question wats the use of energizing i got from the spin? : Dear anon user, : You might want to take a look at Energizing concoction for more information about this item. It is used to make a worker craft items faster. : Recent tone of words (copied from a now retired user) Dear Fex, I highly appreciate your help in making the wiki better, your knowledge about the game and the way you handled things. But your contributions would be even better if you would slightly change the way you treat new people who bring in valuable information to the wiki. Recently i have seen you bickering towards people several times. I do hope you stop doing that. It doesn't make it a nice atmosphere if you treat new contributors like that. Could you try and think about that (no need to go overly sweet, but just normal and helpful). Thanks in advance, and thanks for all the work and dedication you show. It is highly appreciated. :Well, turns out I'm right every time I apparently sound harsh, when I'm just stating the obvious. Sorry about you not liking my sense of honesty and frankness, I'll try to be an hypocrite next time. Lolno, just kidding, so much sarcasm there. :::Dear Fex, :::Can you refrain from calling comments 'useless' and deleting them? Because others may not behave like you would, but they try to help out in improving the wiki. And i think the Edit you removed was actually a good contribution. It is helpful for decision making for a not so experienced player. That is what a FAQ is all about. ::: ::::A FAQ should NEVER reflect personal opinions. The edit I removed definitely WAS useless because it was already stated to the page the link should have redirected to, which I fixed. People should be encouraged to make their own decisions after browsing the pages of subjects they came here to get information about. If I was to add personal opinion to everything I think might need it, I'd at least be humble enough to notify the future readers that the statements I'll write are subjective, as Doenen did for example on the Skill info page. ::::Anyway, it seems I'm the only admin left here who actually logs in onto the game to verify info added to the wiki, when it is not too tedious to reach. I'm not blaming you for not having time or motivation or whatever, but in my way of seeing things, a wiki should be run by people who know what it is about. Believing every other random contributor out of good faith isn't the way to go. Even if they're not trying to mess with the wiki, they might still be wrong because they forgot to point out something or just didn't pay enough attention to something while playing. A recent example of this is the Arena Improvements talk in the Quest list talk section. ::::Now, here I rest my case. Enjoy leaving the wiki in the hands of people who can't make a difference between a wiki and a blog. I'll stick where I am for now, on forums where necroing a thread of more than 1 week results in a 24-hour ban. You always need some form of discipline if you want to provide quality. Goodbye. ::::P.S. Oh, and about that edit you restored, just as a thought since that's on the FAQ, why didn't you just add a line to the questions that reads "How can I get rare resources?" and provide the answer below? Would have been more consistent, although that question is probably answered on a couple different pages of this wiki already. Thanks for encouragement Appreciate the encouragement. I have been trying to find as many good suggestions as I can. When I discover one that is 90%, then I feel really lucky. Figure I should share the info, plus this is as good a place as any to record my info. Have a great day WikiPim. Smiller933 (talk) 00:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Possible update 18th of August Hello WikiPim. I am playing Swords and Potions on ArmorGames and today I've got a message about a new update of the game. I saw nothing about this update at Template:Portal_Updates, and I couldn't comment there, so I came to your page. I don't know whether this update is specific to ArmorGames or game versions on Kongregate and Edgebee have been updated as well, but I made a screenshot of the update message for your wiki to use. It's here: link. Thanks. -- 16:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for informing me. I see that user Doenen already took care of partially updating the page. You should make an account and keep logging in (or stay logged in) for some pages to be possible to edit. It also helps keep track of who did what on the wiki (everything you edit is recorded, for the purpose of transparancy) This specific page requires you to have made a few edits on the wiki already because it's a sensitive page. : Helping with Research Cycles Helping with Reserach Cycles Hi WikiPim. I would be happy to help you with editing the item pages with the Research Cycles, as my time allows. You can send me an email with the info, or send it via any other method you would like to use. Also if you still want an admin, I can help out there. I'd still defer to you, but could help when needed. Smiller933 (talk) 03:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Edit please I apologize for translation, I do not own writing English :( Edit please http://swordsandpotions.wikia.com/wiki/Improvements#Blacksmith_workshop http://swordsandpotions.wikia.com/wiki/Improvements#Tailor_workshop such as changed like as well as Sorceress, and an error goes out and in what problem I can not understand. P.S. I will thank if you will specify on an error. Aluer (talk) 07:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Have undone your entire edits on this page so you can add the information again. It's a bit much to do it another way. : Thanks for letting me know. :